


For Real This Time

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack actually proposed to Mark at PAX?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real This Time

I took a deep breath as I looked out at the empty stage that I'd soon be on with Mark, Wade and Bob. My palms were slightly sweating as I felt to check for the hundredth time that the small velvet box was still hidden in my pocket. As much as I was nervous, I was excited, none of the fans knew about how right they were about Septiplier, and this was going to be a big surprise for both them and Mark.

 

"Hey, you ready to go?" The raven-haired man's velvet voice broke me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I nodded excitedly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before we walked over to Bob and Wade and before I knew it we were waving and coming on to the stage.

 

-

 

The panel was going great so far, the fans were all happy to see us and we were all laughing a lot, but my main focus was still on that small box. Before I knew it, it was time.

 

"Jack, don’t you have a proposal speech for Mark?"

 

Mark laughed it off at first, as did I, still wanting him to be surprised. I then sighed jokingly and moved closer to him, slowly getting on one knee, slowly confusion spread across Mark's face.

 

"Oh dear heartthrob of YouTube," laughter emits from the audience "somehow I was lucky enough to become the one that you chose to love, and I love you more than anything in the world." The audience has gone so silent you could hear a pin drop now. "I want to spend every day with you, I want to wake up every morning and see your gorgeous face. So Mark, will you marry me?" I was tearing up by the end of it, my words becoming shaky. Mark had his hands over his mouth, and the entire room was silent. Then one word was uttered clearly that rand through the building.

 

"Yes."

 

Screaming was heard from the audience as I stood up and kissed Mark passionately, both of us laughing and tearing up. We both whispered 'I love you's' so quietly not even the mic could pick it up, only we could hear each other.

 

I slipped the ring on his finger and we turned to the crowd to see nothing but support, which was absolutely incredible, people were cheering, clapping, tearing up and yelling the word 'septiplier'. Mark looked over at me smiling and I couldn’t do anything but grin like an idiot, I couldn’t wipe the smile of my face.

 

Our hands intertwined, we held them up and yelled completely synced

 

"Septiplier Away!"

 

-

 

"Morning sleepyhead" I chuckled as Mark walked into the room clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to slightly tame his crazy hair.

 

"I should warn you before you check any social media, it is an absolute shit storm at the moment, a good shit storm, but still a shit storm." I warned him.   
Mark just laughed and kissed my hair, draping his arms over my shoulders.

 

"I love you so much, almost-husband."

 

"I love you too you big dork."

 

-

 

There we go! Sorry this is short but I am writing this in the middle of class and the idea just popped into my head.

 

*sighs* I am in way to many fandoms now.

 

If you liked this, then check out some of my other work! (There will be more Septiplier soon, I promise.) I am also writing a Phan one so if you ship them, be on the lookout!

 

Thanks again and don’t forget to like, vote, leave kudos, and comment!

 

\- Chloe :)

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Sorry this is short but I am writing this in the middle of class and the idea just popped into my head.
> 
> *sighs* I am in way to many fandoms now.
> 
> If you liked this, then check out some of my other work! (There will be more Septiplier soon, I promise.) I am also writing a Phan one so if you ship them, be on the lookout!
> 
> Thanks again and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Chloe :)


End file.
